Hummelstreif
|nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=Hummeljunges (Bumblekit) Hummelpfote (Bumblepaw) Hummelstreif (Bumblestripe) |Familien=Gefährtin: Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Halbschwester: Halbbruder: |Familiem=Taubenflug (ehemals) Millie Graustreif Blumenfall, Wurzellicht Federschweif Sturmpelz |Mentor=Mausbart |lebend=''Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen'' |erwähnt=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Hummelstreif' (Original: Bumblestripe) ist ein Kater mit sehr hellgrauem Fell, schwarzen Streifen wie die einer Hummel, einem zerfetzten Ohr und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Hummeljunges wird zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, Blumenjunges und Wurzeljunges mit Hilfe von Blattsee und Häherpfote, als Kinder von Graustreif und Millie auf die Welt gebracht. Millie sagte, dass Hummeljunges genauso aussieht wie Graustreif und dass er nur ein paar schwarze Streifen mehr hat als sein Vater. Lange Schatten :Als Wurzeljunges und Millie an Grünem Husten erkranken, werden er und seine Schwester von den beiden weggebracht. Minka kümmert sich in dieser Zeit um Blumenjunges und Hummeljunges. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Als die Schüler an einem Morgen aufwachen, beschwert Hummelpfote sich bei Taubenpfote, die ihn während ihres Traums versehentlich mit Moos beworfen hat. Vor der Clanversammlung, bei der verkündet wird, welche beiden Katzen die Blockade des Baches erkunden sollen, läuft er mit seinen Geschwistern an Häherfeder vorbei. Später wird er mit seiner Schwester Blumenpfote und ihren Mentoren gesehen, als sie das Lager verlassen. Als Häherfeder den Schülern etwas über Kräuter beibringt, bemerkt er, dass es sinnvoll wäre, bei langen Reisen nach Ampfer Ausschau zu halten, weshalb Efeupfote ihn wütend anfaucht, da ihre Schwester Taubenpfote ja gerade weg ist. Er meint auch, dass sie auch wissen sollten, was man bei einer Vergiftung tun müsste, worauf Häherfeder antwortet, dass das nicht nötig sei, da sie ja nicht zu Heilern ausgebildet werden sollen. Nach Taubenpfotes Rückkehr zeigen er und seine Schwestern ihr ihr Nest, welches sie mit Federn ausgekleidet haben. Hummelpfote meint zu ihr, sie habe es sich verdient. Fernes Echo :Hummelpfote, Wurzelpfote und Blumenpfote fangen zusammen ein Kaninchen, Löwenglut lobt sie dafür. Zur Großen Versammlung darf er im Gegensatz zu seinen Schwestern nicht mitkommen, er muss im Lager bleiben. Am nächsten Tag haben er und seine Geschwister ihre Prüfung, bei der er von Haselschweif und Spinnenbein beaufsichtigt wird. Alle drei bestehen die Prüfung. :Nachdem Wurzelpfote von einem ins Lager stürzenden Baum getroffen und schwer verletzt wurde, hat er große Angst um seine Schwester und besucht sie zusammen mit Blumenpfote im Heilerbau. Wenig später werden er und seine Schwestern zu Kriegern ernannt, er erhält den Namen ''Hummelstreif. Als Wurzelpfote trotz ihrer Lähmung zur Kriegerin ernannt wird und nun Wurzellicht heißt, beglückwünschen er und Blumenfall sie als erstes. Später nimmt er am Kampftraining teil, er kämpft gegen Blumenfall und auch gegen Efeupfote, als er plötzlich innehält und sagt, dass Wurzellicht sehr viel Spaß bei dieser Übung gehabt hätte und dass es nicht fair sei, dass der SternenClan sie so bestraft hat. ''Stimmen der Nacht :Nach dem Kampf gegen den SchattenClan war er sehr zufrieden, weshalb andere Katzen ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarfen, da es schließlich zwei Tote gegeben hat. Da er und Blumenfall noch im Schülerbau schlafen müssen, bemerkt Taubenpfote, dass die beiden schnarchen als sie aufwacht. Am nächsten Tag findet er auf der Jagd viele Spinnenweben auf einem Baum, die er Häherfeder für seinen Vorrat mitbringt. Da der Kriegerbau erweitert wurde, kann er schon bald den Schülerbau verlassen. Er besucht ihn jedoch einige Zeit später wieder, um zu sehen, was mit Efeupfote passiert ist, die nach ihrem Training im Wald der Finsternis blutend in ihrem Nest liegt. Weißflug schickt ihn jedoch wieder hinaus. Er berichtet Häherfeder davon und Taubenpfote hofft, dass er den Heilerbau möglichst schnell wieder verlässt, weil sie alleine mit Häherfeder sprechen möchte. Als Kirschjunges krank wird, meint Ampferschweif, dass Hummelstreif auch die halbe Nacht gehustet hätte. Mistystar's Omen : Sonstiges *Er hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Großeltern Glanzfell und Flickenpelz die Geschwister von Tüpfelblatt sind. *Er hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da seine Mutter früher ein Hauskätzchen gewesen ist. *Kate Cary bestätigte, dass Taubenflug sich für Hummelstreif und gegen Tigerherz entschieden hat,Kates Blog da sie erkannt hat, dass Hummelstreif die vernünftigere Wahl ist und es nicht sehr gut funktioniert, eine Katze aus einem anderen Clan als Gefährten zu nehmen.Kates Facebook-Seite}} Familie *Gefährtin: Taubenflug *Mutter: Millie *Vater: Graustreif *Schwestern: Blumenfall, Wurzellicht *Halbschwester: Federschweif *Halbbruder: Sturmpelz *Großmutter: Glanzfell *Großvater: Flickenpelz *Urgroßmutter: Frischbrise *Urgroßvater: Vipernzahn Character Art Bumblestripe.Schüler.ByLeaf.png|Schüler Zitate :''Folgt Quellen en:Bumblestripefr:Bumblestripefi:Bumblestriperu:Шмель Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere